Harry Potter und die geheime Liga
by Julea
Summary: Harry wird auf den Kampf gegen Voldemort Vorbereitet. Genauere Summary steht drin.
1. Prolog

Willkommen zu meiner Story g

Inhalt: Harry wird auf den Kampf gegen Voldemort vorbereitet und findet dabei viel über seine Familie raus. Im Laufe des Schuljahres bildet sich eine „Liga" um ihn, und unterstützt ihn wo sie nur kann.

Disclaimer: Harry und seine Welt gehören leider nicht mir. Mir gehört nur die Handlung und ein kleines Händichen voller Figuren und Örtchen. (alles was ihr eben nicht kennt ;-)

Paarings: Ich hab schon ne kleine Idde, steht aber noch nicht fest. Es wird aber auf keinen Fall slash geben. (Mag ich einfach nicht g )

Vielen Dank auch noch an meine liebe Betaleserin erinnya! knuddel so müsst ihr euch nicht mit meiner wundervollen Rächtschraibunk auseinandersetzen zwinker

* * *

Nun viel Spass mit dem Prolog: 

Prolog

Irgendwo in Irland auf einem Großen und Prächtigen Schloss

„Er ist jetzt alt genug um es zu erfahren!" sagte ein Mann.

„Find ich nicht! Er ist doch erst 15!" sagte eine Person, die wahrscheinlich seine Ehefrau ist.

„Erstens ist er schon so gut wie 16, zweitens must du dir anschauen wie viel er schon geleistet hat und wie stark er ist, und drittens hast du ja gesehen was passiert wenn man etwas zu lange für sich behält!"

„Ok, du hast ja recht. Lass uns noch heute alles in die Wege leiten, denn übermorgen wollen sie in schon ins Hauptquatier bringen und das ist mit einen Fidelus Zauber geschützt. Da kommen wir nicht so auf die Schnelle rein."

„Ich werde ein Paar Leute aus den 3. Silbernen Greifen schicken damit sie ihn morgen hierher bringen. Außerdem werde ich persöhnlich mitgehen."

„Erschreckt ihn nicht zu doll! Der arme Junge hat schon zuviel durchgemacht und du weist was ihm jetzt noch bevor steht."

„Keine Angst, du weist doch, ich würde dem Jungen nie was antuen können."

* * *

bisschen kurz, aber ich geb euch das erste Kapi gleich hinterher 


	2. Im Ligusterweg

Hier das erste Kapi:

* * *

Im Ligusterweg

Harry wachte schweißgebadet auf. Er hatte mal wieder von Sirius geträumt. Er schaute auf den reparierten Wecker von Dudley. Viertel nach sieben. _Hört dass denn nie auf_, dachte Harry. Er träumte fast jede nacht von ihm.

Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und fühlte sich einsam und verlassen. Ganz leer von innen als ob etwas fehlen würde. Er wusste, was ihm fehlte. Es war Sirius. Er hatte immer noch Schuldgefühle dass er den Spiegel nicht benutzt hatte oder auch auf Snape vertaut hätte, dann nämlich wäre Sirius noch am Leben. Aber er musste ja alleine mit einer Hand voll Kindern ins Ministerium gehen. Er hätte daran denken sollen dass auch noch Todesser da sein würden. Es ist ja schließlich dass Ministerium. Hermine hatte recht. Er hatte wirklich ein Menschenrettungsdings. Er sollte nicht immer alles alleine in die Hand nehmen, wozu sind denn die Erwachsenen da...

Ja, die Erwachsenen. Die alles vor einem verheimlichen. Kein Wunder dass man dann auf Voldemort hereinfallen kann. Warum können die Erwachsenen einen nicht alles sagen. Er hatte doch schon genug bewiesen dass er kein kleines Kind mehr ist. Er muss doch alles wissen, denn er ist doch die einzigste Möglichkeit Voldemort zu stürzen. Wenn er ...

Abrupt unterbrach ein Klopfen am Fenster Harrys Gedanken. Er machte dass Fenster auf und herein flog Harrys Eule Hedwig. Die Dursleys erlauben Harry die Eule nachts rauszulassen, aber sie wollten, dass sie Tagsüber drinbleibt damit niemand von den Nachbarn etwas auffällt.

Kurz nach Hedwig kam auch schon die Eule mit dem Tagespropheten. Harry hat ihn sich abonniert, um sich über der Zaubererwelt am Laufen zu halten. Er gab der Eule einen Knut und schon flatterte sie wieder zum Fenster raus. Dann schaute er auf dass Titelblatt. Er erstarrte. Auf dem Titelblatt stand ganz groß: Sirius Black 12 Jahre unschuldig in Askaban. Harry las sich den Text durch:

Sirius Black, der wohl nach Sie-wissen-schon-wer am meisten gefürchtete Verbrecher, der es als einzigster geschafft hat aus Askaban zu entkommen, war 12 Jahre unschuldig in Askaban. Die wirkliche Schuld an den Mord der 12 Muggel und angeblich den Zauberer P. Pettigrew trägt P. Pettigrew selbst. Dieser tötete die Muggel die hinter ihm standen und verwandelte sich, als nicht registrierter Animagi in eine Ratte um dann im Abflussrohr zu verschwinden. P.Pettigrew hat gestanden und sitzt derzeit in Askaban. Er wurde gestern Morgen von den Auroren A. Moody, K. Shaklebolt und B. Weasley in der Nokturngasse erkannt und nach Askaban gebracht. Damit ist Sirius Black unschuldig. Doch neuste Gerüchte sagen, dass Sirius Black, Patenonkel von Harry Potter, tot sei. Wie haben noch keine näheren Informationen aber wir werden sie am laufenden halten.

Harry war froh das Peter Pettigrew endlich gefasst und damit wenigstens Sirius Unschuld bewiesen ist, doch was nützt es ihm jetzt noch, jetzt da Sirius tot ist. Er durfte einfach nicht mehr daran denken.

Noch eine Eule kam hereingeflogen. An ihren Bein war ein Brief von Hogwarts befestigt. Er sah es an der smaragdgrünen Schriftfarbe. _Nanu_, dachte Harry. _Es sind doch noch mehr als vier Wochen bis die Schule anfängt. So früh waren die Briefe ja noch nie da. _Er nahm den Brief und machte ihn auf. Genau, seine ZAG – Ergebnisse! Mal sehen was er bekommen hatte.

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

Wir freuen uns ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen dass sie ihrem Wunschberuf Auror zu werden einen Schritt nähergekommen sind. Sie sollten jetzt noch für dass kommende Schuljahr die UTZ-Kurse in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Verwandlungen, Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke wählen.

**Zauberkunst:**

Theorie: E Praxis: E+

**Verwandlung**

Theorie: E+ Praxis: O

**Kräuterkunde**

Theorie: E- Praxis: E

V**erteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste**

Theorie: O+ Praxis: O+

Extra O für besondere Leistung 

**Zaubertränke**

Theorie: O- Praxis: O-

**Pflege magischer Geschöpfe**

Theorie: E+ Praxis: O

**Astronomie**

Theorie: E Praxis: A+

**Wahrsagen**

Praxis: M-

**Geschichte der Zauberei**

Theorie: E-

Sie haben von 16 zu ereichbare Zags 14 erreicht + ein Anerkennungszerfitikat für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Kunste für ihre herausragnde Leistung bekommen, da sie keinen Fehler gemacht haben und sogar einen Patronus rufen konnten.

Anmerkung: für alle Fächer mit Erwartungen übertroffen oder mehr bekommt man jeweils 1 zag für Theorie und Praxis. (außer für Wahrsagen und Geschichte der Zauberrei)

M. McGonagall stellv. Schulleiterin.

Nicht schlecht dachte Harry. Er schaute nochmals in den Umschlag und zog die Bücherliste hervor. Doch da viel auch noch ein anderer Zettel mit heraus.

Lieber Harry,

Remus holt dich am Freitag gegen 11Uhr ab und bringt dich zum Grimmauld Platz. Ron und Hermine sind schon da. Ich wünsche dir noch schöne Ferien.

Albus Dumbledore

Harry erstarrte. Er schaute auf den Kalender. Heute war Donnerstag. Er wollte nicht wieder zurück in den Grimmauld Platz. Er wollte nie mehr dahin es erinnerte ihn zu doll an Sirius. Und er hat auch beschlossen dort nie mehr hinzugehen. Sie können ihn nicht zwingen. Er würde einfach hier bleiben bis die Schule wieder anfängt. Wenn nötig würde er sich verstecken oder weglaufen als in das Haus zurückzukehren in den ihn alles an Sirius erinnerte.

Harry sah wie Pig und eine braune Eule die er nicht kannte durchs Fenster hereinflogen. Rons Eule hatte zwei Briefe am Fuß. Einer war von Ron und der andere von Hermine. Harry machte den von Ron zuerst auf:

Hallo Harry,

wie geht es dir? Hast du den Brief von Dumbledore schon bekommen? Mum hat erzählt, dass wenn du hier bist, du ALLES von den Aktivitäten vom Phönixorden wissen darfst, damit du besser geschützt bist vor du-weist-schon-wem. Ich freue mich schon wenn du da bist, denn dass ist hier echt langweilig, und Hermine erzählt jetzt die ganze Zeit nur rum dass ihr nur drei ZAG's gefehlt haben!

Bis bald, Ron

Harry staunte nicht schlecht als er den Brief zuende gelesen hatte. Jetzt war er unsicher. Einerseits wollte er wissen was sie gegen Voldemort unternehmen doch anderseits hatte er sich doch geschworen, niemals mehr nach Grimmauld Platz zurückzugehen. Er bemerkte dass er noch den Brief von Hermine in er Hand hatte.

Lieber Harry,

ich hab gehört dass du morgen zu uns kommst und ich glaub ich weis was in dir vorgeht. Du willst sicher nicht zurück in den Grimmauld Platz.

Harry war geschockt. Sie hatte ins schwarze getroffen, aber eigentlich war es ja nicht schwer zu erraten. Er las weiter.

Ich bitte dich nichts unüberlegtes zu tun wie zum Beispiel weglaufen.

Schon wieder mitten ins Schwarze.

Wir sind alle sehr traurig über Sirius Tod besonderst Remus. Er ist ziemlich neben sich aber er hat jetzt noch mehr angst um alle anderen weil er nicht noch mal irgendwen verlieren will. Ständig ermahnt er alle vorsichtig zu sein. Also lass dich bitte einfach morgen abholen und versuch dass beste daraus zu machen. Und erwähne bitte nicht in Remus Anwesenheit Sirius.

Kopf hoch, in liebe Hermine.

Jetzt wusste Harry was er machen sollte. Er musste einfach damit leben dass Sirius gestorben war. Und er wollte den anderen nicht noch mehr schmerz machen, in dem er weglief. Sie litten ja genauso. Das wäre nicht fair. Aber was war eigentlich fair. Sirius zu verlieren war auch nicht fair, denn er hatte ja sonst niemanden! Doch, er hatte Freunde aber sie konnten ihm nicht die Eltern ersetzen. Und seinem Patenonkel auch nicht.

Es gab nur eins was er machen konnte, er musste Voldemort besiegen und das kann er nur, wenn er gut genug ist. Das hieß für ihn lernen bis zum umfallen. Außerdem sollter er sich ein bischen körperlich fit machen, damit er bessere Reflexe hat und ausdauernder wird, überlegete er sich. Dann stellte sich ihm aber die Frage wie er in den Ferien üben könne denn Zaubern war ja nicht erlaubt.

Die andere Eule, die Harry bis dahin schon fast vergessen hatte riss ihn mit einen Krächzen aus seiner Grübelei. Harry nahm ihr den Brief ab und fragte sich von wem er wohl war. Er sah das der Brief vom Zaubereiministerium wahr und stöhnte innerlich 'was wollen die jetzt schon wieder' er riss den Brief auf und entfaltete das Pergament.

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

auf anraten von Professor Dumbledore und den Geschehnissen im Zaubereiministerium haben wir beschlossen das Verbot Minderjähriger Zauberer für sie und ihre Freunde Ronald Weasly und Hermine Granger aufzuheben. Allerdings mit ein paar Einschränkungen wie das Verbot im beisein von Nichtmagischen Menschen zu Zaubern (ausgenommen wissenden Muggeln und Squib).

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

_Mafalda Hopfkirch_

Abteilung für unbefugte Zauberei

Zaubereiministerium

Das war ja mal eine gute Nachricht, dachte sich Harry. So konnte er üben, und das sogar mit seinen Freunden! Er würde gleich...

Tante Petunias Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Harry! Dudley! Es gibt Frühstück!", rief sie. Harry hatte keine rechte Lust zu frühstücken, trotzdem zog er sich an in ging nach unten in die Küche. Tante Petunia stand vor dem Herd und brat Eier mit Schinken, während Onkel Vernon an dem gedeckten Tisch saß und seine allmorgendliche Zeitung las. Harry hörte, wie hinter ihm Dudley die Treppe runterlief. Er hatte in Smeltings einen Diätplan bekommen den er fast genau einhielt. Harry vermutete, dass Dudley verliebt war, denn er ging jede Woche zweimal zum Fitnesstrainer! und die Briefe die er bekam und auch schrieb, sprachen Bände.

Harry und Dudley setzten sich an den Tisch. Doch als Harry saß, nahm Onkel Vernon die Zeitung runter und fixierte ihn, bevor er anfing mit Harry zu sprechen. „Ich habe heute so ein Viech mit einem Brief dran bekommen in dem steht, dass du Morgen zu deinen abnormalen Freunden gehen wirst. Ich möchte, dass du den der dich abholt sagst das er wie ein normaler Mensch aussehen soll, also ohne diesen komischen Umhang, und dass er sich ja normal benehmen soll. Nächstes Jahr kannst du dann auf der Straße leben, dann bist du volljährig und ich nicht mehr dein Erziehungsberechtigter! Dann ist dass Problem mit dir gelöst."

Harry war geschockt. Es stimmte was Onkel Vernon sagte, ab nächstem Jahr konnte Onkel Vernon ihn rausschmeißen, denn er war erwachsen. Aber wo sollte er dann Leben?

Was soll's. Es hatte keinen Sinn sich jetzt darüber Gedanken zu machen. Vielleicht würde er dieses Schuljahr gar nicht überleben, wenn man sich so die letzten Jahre anguckt, hatte er ja immer nur pures Glück gehabt. Das kann sich ganz schnell ändern.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, klingelte es an der Haustür. Onkel Vernon sagte zu Harry das er gucken soll ob es einer von seinen „Freunden" ist. _Kann gar nicht sein_, dachte Harry. _Remus will ja erst Morgen kommen_. Er machte die Tür auf und davor stand…

Mrs. Figg!

„Hallo Harry! Wie geht es dir?"

* * *

so, wenn es euch gefallen hat, gebt mir doch ein keines Review! Hab die nächsten 5 Kapis schon fertig, liegt also an euch wie lange ich euch zappeln lasse zwinker 


	3. Harry ist weg!

hi, hier bin ich wieder!

ich hoffe dieses Kapi gefällt euch auch so gut wie das erste und es geht auch nicht mehr so langweilig weiter wie es angefangen hat ;-)

Danke auch an die vielen Reviews!

hbt3: Hi, wen ich auserkoren habe und den lieben Dumbledore drunter zu pfuschen? Da musst du noch ein Kapi abwarten! Ich verate nichts :-) Das mit mit den goldenen und silbernen Streifen kommt leider erst viel später, aber ich ich sag schon mal so viel: es hat eigendlich so gut wie nichts mit dem Haus Gryffindor zu tun. (Aber nicht weiter sagen, ok? ;-)

silvertrust: hi, in diesen Kapi wirst du so ungefähr erfahren, vom wem Harry abgeholt wird, oder vom wem nicht :-) Mit dem Paarings, steht wie gesagt noch überhaupt nichts fest, ich hab zwar schon ne kleine idee, aber ich bin auch am überlegen, ob Harry vielleicht erst viel später eine Romanze bekommt, damit er sich vorher auf dem Kampf mit Voldemort konzentrieren kann. Mal sehen, was sich daraus entwickelt.

Schoggi: Hi, mit den Noten, hab ich ganz schön überlegt und öfters mal im 5. Buch bei den Prüfungen nachzuschlagen, um sie einigermaßen wahrheitsgeträu wiederzugeben. Aber ich gleub ich hab ihn auch einfach besser gemacht als er war, er will später ja Auror werden und da brauch er ja gute Noten;-) Auf die beiden im Prolog musst du noch das nächste Kapi abwarten, dann klärt sich das geheimnis so einigermaßen auf :-)

Chrissy227: hi, tja, auf die Auflösung des Rätsels der Unbekannten musst du noch warten, aber ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt dir auch!

Jeanuts: hi, wie oben bei silvertrust geschrieben, hab ich noch keine genaue Ahnung wer mit wem. Also verlass dich bitte nicht drarauf, das es wirklich HG/HP wird. Ich hoffe du hast trotzdem spass mit meiner FF :-)

* * *

Harry ist weg!

„Äh... gut", brachte er hervor. Schnell fasste er sich wieder: „Was machen sie denn hier?", rutschte ihm raus. Schnell verbesserte er sich: „Ich hatte Remus erwartet." „Ja, ja, Harry, er wartet in meinem Haus. Ich erkläre es dir dort. Hast du deine Sachen schon gepackt?" „Sie stehen oben, aber..." „Kein aber, Harry! Wir müssen uns beeilen! Hol sie schnell runter und komm mit."

Harry war verwirrt. Trotzdem folgte er Mrs. Figg. Sie liefen in Richtung ihres Hauses, doch als sie davor waren, gingen sie einfach vorbei. Harry fragte Mrs. Figg, wohin sie gingen, sie hatte doch eben noch gesagt, dass Remus bei ihr warten würde, doch sie winkte ab und sagte, dass sie gleich reden würden. Harry wurde misstrauisch. Er wollte seinen Zauberstab ziehen, aber er war nicht mehr in seiner Hosentasche. Er blieb mitten auf dem Magnolienring stehen. „Was ist denn?" fragte Mrs. Figg. „Mein Zauberstab ist nicht mehr da", antwortete Harry leicht panisch. Doch Mrs. Figg grinste nur und zog Harrys Zauberstab aus ihrer Jackentasche. Harry ging ein Licht auf und er wollte sich schnell umdrehen und zurück rennen, doch er hörte ein „Petrificus Totalus" Er wurde steif und kippte um.

„Musste das sein?", fragte ein Mann mittleren Alters, der neben einer Hauseinfahrt auftauchte und warf Mrs. Figg einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.  
„Aber Sir, er wäre doch sonst weggelaufen!"  
„Aber kann man das denn nicht anders regeln? Na ja, ist eh schon zu spät."  
Harry sah gerade aus seinen Augenwinkeln, wie Mrs. Figg sich vor ihm in einen jungen Mann verwandelte. „Vielsafttrank…", dachte sich Harry.

Doch plötzlich brach um ihn herum ein wahres Chaos aus.  
Es apparierten ca. 20 Todesser auf der anderen Straßenseite, die nach einem Augenblick Orientierung und Verwunderung, Harry auf dem Boden zu sehen, sofort anfingen, Flüche loszuschicken. Fast zeitgleich kam eine kleine Gruppe Leute mit silbernen, hinten mit einem Greif bestickten Umhängen, von oben, die das Feuer erwiderten und Harry, den Mann neben ihm und den, der den Vielsafttrank getrunken hatte, deckten.  
Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er hatte bis jetzt angenommen, dass die Leute die ihn gerade entführten, Todesser waren. Aber wieso duellierten sie sich dann mit den anderen Todessern?

Harry wurde aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, als der Mann vor ihm ihn mit einem „Finite Incantatem" aus seiner Ganzkörperklammer befreite und ihm seinen Zauberstab gab.  
„Ähm ...", brachte Harry nur hervor, doch als die Todesser vermehrt auf ihn die Flüche zu schießen begannen, überlegte er nicht lange und begann damit Stupor Flüche auf die Todesser zu schießen. Harry duckte sich unter einen roten Stupor Fluch weg, der in fast erwischt hatte und schleuderte ihm einen Lähmfluch entgegen.

Es waren nur noch 6 Leute, die sie kampfunfähig machen mussten, als MadEye Moody, Arthur und Bill Weasley und Remus Lupin auftauchten und auch Flüche gegen die Todesser warfen. In dem Augenblick als sie auftauchten bekam Harry von dem Mann neben ihm eine Zeitung in die Hand gedrückt.  
Zu spät bemerkte er, dass es ein Portschlüssel war und spürte schon das bekannte Ziehen hinter seinem Bauchnabel. Er sah nur noch, wie Professor Lupin sich umdrehte und seine Augen sich erschrocken weiteten. Dann war er weg.

* * *

Remus saß gerade mit einer Tasse Tee in der Küche im Grimmauldplatz und unterhielt sich mit Alastor, Arthur und Bill, als er das Alarmsignal hörte, das bedeutete, dass Todesser in der Nähe von Harrys Haus aufgetaucht sind. Hastig sprangen er und die anderen auf und schickten eine Notiz zu Dumbledore, bevor sie zu Harry apparierten. 

Dort angekommen, verschaffte er sich einen Überblick und sah, dass Harry in einer Gruppe geschützt stand.Remus feuerte einen Schockzauber auf den Todesser, der ihm am Nächsten stand und sah sich wieder nach Harry um. Harry schaute ihn verwirrt an und bekam gerade eine Zeitung in die Hand.

Remus erkannte in dem Augenblick, dass die Gruppe nicht zum Phönixorden oder zum Ministerium gehören konnte, als Harry verschwand. Der Mann, der bis eben neben Harry gestanden hatte, pfiff kurz und plötzlich verschwanden alle und nur er selbst blieb noch da. Er schockte nur noch den letzten Todesser, was er zum Erstaunen der Ordensmitglieder ohne Zauberstab machte und wandte sich dann ihnen zu. Doch bevor er den Mund aufmachen konnte, knurrte Moody schon los: „Was haben sie mit Potter gemacht?"

„Ich habe ihn in Sicherheit gebracht.", antwortete der Mann.

„Wer sind sie?", fragte Remus. „Mein Name ist Desares und ich bin einer der letzten Magier. Aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Harry wird zum Schuljahresanfang wieder da sein."  
Und nachdem er dies gesagt hatte, verschwand er einfach.

Remus starrte geschockt auf dem Fleck, wo eben noch Desares gestanden hatte.

In dem Moment tauchte Dumbledore auf, und nach ihm noch ein halbes Dutzend Phönixordenagenten.  
„Was ist hier los, und wo ist Harry?" „Wissen wir nicht so genau", antwortete Bill. „Was soll das heißen, ihr wisst es nicht so genau? Ist er bei den Todessern?" fragte Dumbledore besorgt.

„Das nicht gerade…", sagte Moody und erzählte Dumbledore die ganze Geschichte. Als er an der Stelle ankam, wo Moody ihm berichtete, dass der Mann Desares hieß und sich als einer der letzten Magier beschrieb, wurde Dumbledore immer blasser und wollte wissen, wie er aussah. Nachdem Moody ihm es gesagt hatte drückten Dumbledores Gesicht Verwunderung und Besorgnis aus.  
Sofort kündete er eine Versammlung des inneren Kreises des Phönixordens an. Danach wandte er sich an Arthur: „Kannst du bitte den Mitgliedern alle Bescheid sagen? Ach ja, sag Ron und Hermine Bescheid, dass sie auch teilnehmen können."

Arthur sah ihn kurz mit fragendem Blick an, nickte dann aber und verschwand. Dann sah er Remus, Bill und Moody an. „Lasst uns erst einmal Harrys Verwandte fragen. Vielleicht haben sie irgendetwas bemerkt." Remus und die anderen nickten und eilten mit großen Schritten, in der Hoffnung etwas zu erfahren, zu dem Haus der Dursleys.

Dort angekommen, klingelte Dumbledore. Vernon Dursley machte die Tür auf, erstarrte aber als er die kleine Versammlung vor seiner Tür sah. „Was wollen sie denn hier?", schnauzte er die vor ihm Stehenden an. „Harry wurde vorhin schon abgeholt! Also raus aus meinem Haus!" Er versuchte ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen.

Doch Moody ging dazwischen, schob mit Leichtigkeit die Tür wieder auf und knurrte: „ Erstens haben wir ihr Haus noch nicht einmal betreten, also wie sollen wir aus diesem scheußlichen Muggelhaus raus, und zweitens, könnten sie uns wenigstens mal kurz anhören, oder wissen sie nicht, was höflich ist?"

Das wollte sich Mr. Dursley nicht bieten lassen. Er versuchte nochmals die Tür zu zu drücken, doch weit kam er nicht, da Bill ihm eine Ganzkörperklammer aufgejagt hatte. „Bill, das war doch wirklich nicht nötig", wies Dumbledore ihn zurecht.

Er ging rein und während ihn die anderen folgten, erlöste Dumbledore Mr. Dursley und gebot ihm mit einem Handzeichen Schweigen, als er wieder anfangen wollte, sich darüber zu beschweren, das das, was sie machten Hausfriedensbruch sei. Der mächtige Zauberer ging ins Wohnzimmer der Dursleys und setzte sich. Schnell machten es die anderen ihm nach.

Als sie alle saßen, fragte Dumbledore Mr. Dursley, wer Harry abgeholt und ob er noch etwas gesagt hätte. Vernon Dursley sagte dazu nur, dass Harry vor ca. einer Viertelstunde von Mrs. Figg abgeholt wurden war. Alarmiert stand Dumbledore auf, ja er sprang schon fast auf. „Danke für die Hilfe!", sagte er im Vorbeieilen zu dem verdutzt schauenden Mr. Dursley.  
Die anderen waren nicht minder schnell aufgesprungen und hinterher geeilt. Sie gingen die Straße runter zu dem Haus, in dem Mrs. Figg wohnte.

Die Tür sprang auf einen Wink Dumbledores auf und sie liefen hinein. Sie fanden Mrs. Figg schlafend auf dem Sofa liegen und Dumbledore eilte besorgt auf die etwas ältere Dame zu. „Arabella, wachen Sie auf!" Sie rührte sich nicht. Dumbledore sah sich um und entdeckte auf dem Wohnzimmertisch eine Tasse Tee. Er nahm sie in die Hand und roch daran. „Albus, was ist das?", fragte Remus besorgt. „Merlin sei Dank, es ist nur ein einfacher Schlaftrank reingemischt worden! Man kann den Zauberschlaf mit einem einfachen „Finite Incantatem" beenden." sprach Dumbledore und führte den Zauber aus.

Mrs. Figg schlug die Augen auf und sah verwirrt in die besorgten Gesichter von Dumbledore, Bill, Remus und Moody. „Ist etwas passiert?" fragte sie.

„Außer, dass man Ihnen einen Schlaftrank untergejubelt hatte, sie für einen Vielsafttrank benutzt wurden, um Harry zu entführen, was denen auch geglückt ist und wir einen Magier getroffen haben, der sagt, dass Harry erst zum Schuljahresbeginn wieder auftaucht, ist sonst weiter nichts passiert.", antwortete Remus mit einer gewissen Ironie in der Stimme.

„WAS ? HARRY IST ENTFÜHRT WORDEN? VON WEM? DOCH NICHT VON DEN TODESSERN, ODER?", schrie Mrs. Figg panisch, ja fast schon hysterisch! „Beruhigen Sie sich erstmal, Arabella!" sagte Dumbledore mit ernster Stimme, und doch konnte Remus seine Besorgnis um Harry raushören.

Dann fing Dumbledore an zu erklären, was vorgefallen war. Als er fertig war, fragte er: „Haben sie eine Vermutung, wie die den Schlaftrank in Ihren Tee gemischt bekommen haben?" „Ähm..., ich glaube schon. Als ich den Tee fertig hatte und in die Stube gebracht habe, hat es kurz an der Haustür geklingelt, doch als ich die Tür aufmachte, war da niemand. Der Tee stand also eine Weile unbeobachtet im Wohnzimmer."

„Das heißt, es muss mehr als einer gewesen sein. Einer hat geklingelt und ein anderer tat das Schlafmittel in ihren Tee. Haben sie irgendetwas gehört, oder ist ihnen irgendetwas anderes aufgefallen?" forschte Dumbledore weiter.

„Nein, tut mir Leid. Soll ich mit ins Hauptquartier kommen? Hier ist ja jetzt nichts weiter zu tun." „Ja, kommen Sie am besten mit." Er wandte sich an die anderen. „Geht ihr schon mal vor, aber sagt bitte noch nicht, was vorgefallen ist. Ich werde Arabella helfen, ihre Sachen zu packen und werde sie dann zum Grimmauld Platz bringen. Danach muss ich kurz ins Ministerium. Wenn ich wieder da bin, halten wir eine Versammlung. Das dürfte so ungefähr eine halbe Stunde dauern."

* * *

Ron und Hermine waren im Grimmauld Platz. Seit sie gehört haben, dass Todesser in Harrys Nähe waren, laufen sie voller Unruhe zwischen Küche und Eingangshalle hin und her, in der Hoffnung einen Erwachsenen zu treffen, der ihnen Auskunft geben kann. 

Als sie gerade wieder auf dem Weg zur Küche waren, hörten sie hinter sich einen Knall, als ob jemand hinter ihnen apparierte. Es war Mr. Weasley.

„Dad! Was ist mit Harry?", fing Ron gleich an zu fragen. Hermine stand ihm natürlich in nichts nach: „Mr. Weasley, geht es Harry gut?" Mr. Weasley hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Halt! Bevor ihr weiter fragt, hab ich euch etwas zu sagen. Professor Dumbledore hat erlaubt, dass ihr heute an der Ordensversammlung teilnehmen könnt. Da wird ausführlich besprochen, was mit Harry ist und wie es jetzt weiter geht."

Sofort hörten die beiden mit ihren Fragen auf. Dann verlangte Hermine zu wissen: „Was ist mit Harry passiert, dass wir plötzlich zu der Versammlung dürfen?" Mr. Weasley schaute sie an. Ron und Hermine sahen blass und ängstlich aus.

Er entschied sich: „Hmm..., ok, eigentlich wollte ich bis zur Versammlung warten, da dort alles genau erklärt wird, doch ich denke, es wird nichts schaden, wenn ihr es jetzt schon erfahrt." Damit begann Arthur Weasley zu erzählen, was im Magnolienring passiert war. „... und dann sollte ich den ersten Kreis des Phönixordens und euch informieren.„Was ist der erste Kreis, Dad?" „Das ist der Kreis, in dem die wichtigsten Mitglieder drin sind."

Hermine und Ron sahen sehr besorgt aus, als sie hörten das Harry verschwunden war, doch sie hatten keine Zeit, weitere Fragen zu stellen, denn Remus, Bill und Moody apparierten in diesem Augenblick neben ihnen. Als Hermine und Ron sahen wer dort stand, fragten sie fast im Chor: „Was ist nun mit Harry?"

Die Erwachsenen sahen sich an, und dann begann Remus zu erzählen, was sie herausgefunden hatten, während Moody und Bill in den Versammlungsraum gingen. Danach schaute Remus auf seine Uhr und sagte: „Noch etwa 15 Minuten, lasst uns schon mal in den Versammlungsraum gehen."

Im Versammlungsraum angekommen, sahen sich Hermine und Ron erst einmal um. Es war ein großer Raum und inmitten des Raumes stand eine U-förmige Tischkonstellation, in deren in Mitte ein ziemlich großer Lehnstuhl stand. Sie sahen sich weiter um und entdeckten viele bekannte Gesichter, wie zum Beispiel ihre Verwandlungslehrerin Professor McGonagall, ihren Zaubertranklehrer Professor Snape, die Auroren Kingsley und Tonks und Rons Zwillingsbrüder Fred und George.

Sie hatten Ron und Hermine schon endeckt und winkten sie zu sich. „Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragten Fred und George, als sie bei ihnen waren. „Ihr seid doch gar nicht im Orden."

„Dumbledore hat erlaubt, dass wir an dieser Versammlung teilnehmen können, es geht um Harry." sagte Ron.

„Aha. Wisst ihr wo Dumbledore ist?", fragte George. „Er müsste gleich kommen", sagte Bill der gerade hinzutrat. Kaum hatte er dies gesagt, apparierte Dumbledore vorne neben dem hohen Lehnstuhl.

Er schaute sich kurz um und sagte dann mit einer kraftvollen Stimme: „Liebe Ordensmitglieder, ich freue mich, dass ihr so schnell kommen konntet, setzt euch bitte, damit wir anfangen können." Sie setzten sich alle auf ihre Plätze (Hermine und Ron saßen neben Mr. Weasley) und Dumbledore begann zu reden.

* * *

Wie wäre es jetzt noch, wenn ihr noch eure Meinung abgebt, wie ihr es fandet? Natürlich nur wenn es eure Zeit erlaubt und ihr Lust dazu habt! Ich will euch ja nicht zu was zwingen! 

(Los macht schon! Wie hats euch gefallen! Soll ich noch mehr Kapis reinstellen? Schreibt schon! LOS!)


	4. Überraschende Erlärungen

3. Kapi

hier bin ich wieder :-) Hatte in letzter zeit so viel zu tun, sonst hätte ich schon früher hochgeladen, sorry!

Danke an alle Reviewer! Das ich so viele bekomme, hab ich nicht gedacht! Macht nur weiter so! ;-)

Roh-Diamant:Hi, stimmt, die Stelle hört sich wirklich ein bischen merkwürdig an. Und mit den Zeiten werde ich auch ein bisschen meh aufpassen! versprochen ;-) Übrigens finde ich Tips (Kritik) wie ich es bessermachen kann, nur hilfreich, meistens jedenfalls ;-)

Silvertrust: jo, die Zauberer sind gut, aber mehr verat ich nicht ;-)

Chrissy227: hi, ich hoffe dieses Kapitel befriedigt deine Neugier ein bisschen g

Schoggi: hi, schön, das es dir immer noch gefällt!

pikku1989 : hi, hoffentlich gefällt dir dieses Kapitel genausogut !

laser-jet: hi, ehrlich gesagt, mag ich auch keinen Slash, drum schreib ich sowas auch nicht mal ansatzweise ;-) ich hoffe, das du dieses Kapitel auch magst!

Roter Draconis: hi, hier kommt das nächste Kapi, viel spass damit!

Jeanuts: hui du bist ja neugierig! Ich glaube, das diees Kapitel schon mehrere Fragen klärt, wenn nicht, musst eben noch auf die anderen Kapis warten! ;-)

** An alle Schwarzleser : **Viel spass mit meinem neuen Kapi!

* * *

Überraschende Erklärungen

Harry Füße schlugen auf festem Boden auf, und seine Kie knickten leicht ein. Als er sich umsah, bemerkte er eine sehr zierliche, etwa 1,60 m große rothaarige Frau, die ein sehr elegantes, grünes Kleid trug. Ihre schulterlangen Haare trug sie offen. (Harry schätzte sie auf etwa 35 Jahre.) Er schaute in ihr Gesicht.

Sie sah in besorgt, aber auch freudig an.

"Ähm..., wer sind sie, und wo bin ich hier?", fragte Harry nervös.

"Nenn mich bitte Rosaly, und du bist hier auf Schloss Lichtenstern."

Sie sah ihn prüfend an. "Wie geht es dir, Harry? Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte sie besorgt.

Harry starrte sie überascht an. Er wurde entführt, doch stattdessen sie ihn einsperrten, wurde er gefragt wie er sich fühlte. Er wurde unsicher. Vielleicht war das nur eine neue Methode von Voldemort um ihn zu besiegen, aber wieso will er das So machen? Will er etwa ihn auf seine Seite ziehen? Er überlegte, was würde Voldemort es nützen, wenn er wüsste, wie es Harry geht?

Deshalb sagte er "Gut" fing aber gleich wieder an Fragen zu stellen. "Warum wurde ich hier hergebracht?"

"Das erzählen wir dir gleich, sobald Desares hier ist. Setzt dich doch bitte und warte kurz einen Augenblick, ja?"

Harry bemerkte jetzt erst, das er in einem gemütlich eingerichteten, nichtdesotrotz ziemlich großen, holzgetäfeltem Zimmer befand. Auf der einen Seite das Zimmers war eine große Sitzecke wo gut für rund 20 Personen Platz war. Auf der anderen Seite stand ein großer Schreibtisch, hinter dem sich wiederum an der ganzen Wand entlang ein großes Regal voller Bücher und Aktenordener befand.

Dann hörte er draußen Schritte, die schnell näher kamen. Die Tür öffnete sich und herein kam der Mann, von dem Harry den Portschlüssel bekommen hatte und der Harrys Entführer getadelt hatte, das er die Ganzkörperklammer auf Harry angewand hatte. Harry betrachtete ihn erst einmal genz genau. Er sah fast so Mächtig und Weise aus, wie Dumbledore, musste aber viel jünger sein. Denn während Dumbledore schon weiße Haare und einen langen Bart hat, hat der Mann vor ihm dunkle kurze Haare und einen kurzen Vollbart, worin kaum graue Haare zu sehen sind. Er trug einen langen, eleganten, grünen Umhang und schaute Harry ernst, aber auch sehr freundlich an.

"Hallo Harry! Ich bin Desares."

"Äh..., angenehm. Warum haben sie mich entführt und hierher gebracht?" fragte Harry sogleich. Harry hörte ein leises seufzen von Desares, bevor er sich neben der Frau, die sich als Rosaly vorgestellt hatte, setzte.

"Tja, das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte. Also alles fing damit an, das diese Prophezeiung gemacht wurde."

Harry unterbrach ihn. "Sie wissen von der Prophezeiung? Die Ganze?"

Harry dachte sich, wenn sie nur den Teil wissen, den Voldemort wusste, dann konnte er sich fast sicher sein, das sie Anhänger Voldemorts sind. "Ja, wir wissen die ganze Prophezeiung. Von Dumbledore, jedenfalls indirekt", fügte er dazu, als er Harrys fragendes Gesicht sah.

"Lass mich bitte erst einmal ausreden. Also alles fing mit dieser Prophezeiung an. Dumbledore informierte gleich deine Eltern. Sie sprachen zwar Schutzbanne über dich, aber die hätten nicht den Todesfluch standgehalten."

"Desares! Nun sag ihm endlich wer wir sind und red nicht um den heißen Brei herum." unterbrach ihn plötzlich Rosaly mit energischer Stimme. Desares schaute Rosaly an. "Aber..."

"Ok, wenn du es nicht machst, dann mach ich es ebend." Sie wandte sich an Harry. "Ich bin die Mutter und Desares ist der Vater von deiner Mutter, Harry. Wir sein deine Großeltern mütterlichseits." Sie schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. "WAS?" Harry ging der Mund auf und starrte sie an als hätte sie gesagt, dass Snape Tango mit McGonagall tanzt. (Tut mir ja leid, aber diesen vergleich musste ich einfach bringen. g stellt euch das mal vor! und 1,2,3 1,2,3 ... ;-) )

"Aber ..., aber ..., ihr seid doch tot, oder?" stotterte Harry vor sich hin.

"Nein, wir sind noch nicht tot", sagte Desares leicht Lächelnd, und sichtlich amüsiert über Harrys Gesichtsausdruck. Und Harrys Gesicht sah wirklich komisch aus. Teilweise ungläubig, voller Zweifel, aber auch Hoffnung und mit heruntergeklappten Mund.

"Du kannst deinen Mund wieder zu machen", sagte Rosalin, die auch ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.

Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. "Wir fangen an bestem von vorne an, es zu erklären. Als Voldemort immer stärker wurde, haben natürlich viele Wiederstand geleistet, wie der Orden des Phönix, das Ministerium oder als Einzelkämpfer.

Fakt ist, dass sie nicht wirklich viele Morde verhindern und Voldemort aufhalten konnten. Wir zwei konnten auch nicht viel machen, aber wir haben ca. zwei Jahre bevor du geboren wurdest eine Prophezeiung gehört. Und es ist nicht die gleiche die du kennst. Und sie liegt auch nicht im Ministerium. Nur wir zwei, und meine, leider schon tote Freundin, die Seherin, die sie gemacht hatte, kennen beziehungsweise kannten diese Prophezeiung. Sie besagt, das Voldemort nach seinem Fall wieder aufersteht, und nur der eine, der die unbekannte Macht, hat ihn engültig zu Fall bringt. Ich weis, das besagt die andere Prophezeiung zum Teil auch aber hier kommt auch noch etwas anderes hinzu, was wir dir leider erst sagen dürfen, wenn du Okklumentik beherrscht. Die Gefahr ist zu groß, das Voldemort es über deine Narbe herausfinden kann. So noch fragen?"

"Äh, ja. Wie lange werd ich denn hier bleiben und was ist mit Dumbledore und meine Freunden? Die wissen doch gar nicht, das es mir gut geht."

"Also du wirst bis zu den Sommerferien bei uns bleiben, denn ich denke nicht, das du im Grimmauld Platz gut aufgehoben bist, weil doch ..." sie brach ab, als sie bemerkte das Harry abwesend war und er feuchte Augen bekam.

Harry war nicht sicher, was er denken sollte. Waren das wirklich seine Großeltern, warum haben dann alle gesagt, das er keine weiteren Verwandte hatte, oder waren das nur Todesser die ihn hereinlegen wollen um ihn mürbe zu machen? Hätte er doch nur einmal ein Bild um wenigsten zu sehen, ob es wirklich seine Großeltern sind. Aber Moment mal, er hatte sie ja schon mal gesehen. Im Spielgel im ersten Schuljahr! Er hatte sich so sehr eine Familie gewünscht. Er hatte sogar einen Paten in seinem dritten Schuljahr bekommen. Sirius. Der Gedanke schmerzte ihn. Er spürte, wie ihm die Augen feucht wurden.

Doch plötzlich spürte er eine liebevolle und warme Umarmung. Er spürte, wie Rosaly ihm tröstent den Rücken streichelte. Er erwiederte die Umarmung und fing an zu schluchzten. Noch niemand, außer vielleicht Mrs. Weasley hatte ihn so umarmt, wie eine Mutter, oder in diesem Fall, wie eine Großmutter. Er glaubte schon nicht mehr, das es Voldemorts Anhänger sind. Wer könnte ihn außer seine wirkliche Großmutter so umarmen? Doch ihm viel wieder etwas ein. Er löste sich sanft aus der Umarmung und blickte seine Großeltern fragend an. "Ich hab da mal eine Frage. Warum haben alle gesagt, das ihr tot seid?"

Jetzt sprach Desares. "Kurz nachdem du geboren wurdest, versuchten die Todesser uns umzubringen. Irgendwie hatten sie herausbekommen, wo wir uns grade aufhielten und griffen uns an. Wir waren schon sehr in Bedrängnis geraten und nicht mehr in der Lage zu entkommen, als James, dein Vater, und Thardes, dein Urgroßvater, kamen und uns halfen.

Dabei aber wurde James von uns getrennt und während er draußenkämpfte, half uns Thardes dabei, zu fliehen. Kurz nachdem wir weg waren, wurde das Haus in dem wir uns befunden hatten, mit einer großen Explosion total zerstört. Alle dachten, das wir dabei umgekommen sind und wir dachten, das es besser so ist, da auch Voldemort glaubte, das wir tot sind.

Deshalb konnten wir in Ruhe daran Arbeiten eine große Armee zusammenzustellen um Voldemorts Anhänger zu vernichten, ohne das uns Voldemort jagt."

"Aber wieso hat Voldomort gejagt? Und warum habt ihr euch nicht gemeldet, als Voldemort verschwunden war?" fragte Harry.

Jetzt sprach seine Großmutter. "Voldemort hat uns gejagt, weil Desares ein Magier ist. Er ist ein ernstzunehmender Gegner, der auch viele Todesser unschädlich gemacht hat. Voldemort störte es darum versuchte er ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen. Mich jagd er, weil ich die Königin der Hochelfen bin. Und wir haben uns nicht gemeldet, weil wir aufgrund der Prophezeiung wussten, dass Voldemort wieder aufersteht und es besser ist, wenn er nicht weis, das wir noch leben.

Als wir letztes Jahr dann erfahren haben, das er wieder auferstanden ist, wollten wir dich eigentlich sofort holen, aber wir wollten dich nicht von deinem Paten wegholen, da wir merkten, das du sehr an ihm hängst. Also haben wir beschlossen, erst einmal unsere Armee wieder zusammenzurufen und geeignete Lehrer zu finden."

"Moment mal, was sind eigendlich Hochelfen und Magier? Und für wen braucht ihr geeignete Lehrer?" Harry konnte sich zwar schon fast denken für wen die Lehrer sind, doch er wollte sich noch einmal vergewissern. Und von Hochelfen hatte er auch noch nie etwas gehört."

Also Hochelfen sind eine sehr scheue Rasse, die es aber auch schon sehr lange gibt. Sie unterscheiden sich von einer echten Elfe, weil sie sehr menschenähnlich sind, aber auch eine Art Magie haben. Eine andere Magie wie ihr Zauberer aber trotzdem eine Art Magie. Das erkläre ich dir später noch genauer.

Ein Magier ist im weitesten Sinne ein Zauberer, nur, das er komplett ohne Zauberstab zaubern kann, sehr mächte Zauber ohne große Kraftanstrengung bewältigt und Druidenzauber und -rizuale anwenden kann. Es gibt nur noch sehr wenige Magier. Die meisten halten es geheim, dass sie so eine große Macht haben. Dein Großvater ist ein Magier und du bist auch einer, ich denke du wirst mit ein bischen übung sogar mächtiger, als dein Großvater." Sie lächelte ihn an. "Die Lehrer sind natürlich für dich. Wir wollen dich auf den großen Kampf gegen Voldemort vorbereiten, denn in der Prophezeiung steht ja, das nur du ihn besiegen kannst."

"Eins müssen wir dir aber jetzt noch sagen", mischte sich jetzt wieder Devon ein, " Du bist Väterlichseits der Nachfahre von Gryffendor, und damit auch von Merlin. Wir haben letztes Jahr herausgefunden, das James Eltern, Melveria und Thardes zwar nicht mehr leben, aber dein Onkel Joe, der Bruder von James und dein Urgroßvater, Balduin noch leben.

Mit Balduin konnten wir uns in Verbindung setzten, er ist gerade unterwegs, kommt aber eine Woche vor den Ferien hierher, um dich kennen zu lernen. Deinen Onkel konnten wir bis jetzt leider nicht finden.

Ein "Plopp" lenkte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf eine kleine Hauselfe, die neben dem Sofa erschienen ist.

"Entschuldigen sie bitte, Sirs und Miss, dass Lancy sie unterbricht, aber das Essen ist fertig. Soll Lancy das Essen warm halten, bis sie fertig sind?"

"Nein wir kommen, Lancy. Danke, dass du uns bescheid gesagt hast." Sagte Rosaly zu ihr.

Mit einem "Plopp" verschwand die kleine Hauselfe so schnell wie sie gekommen war.

"Ok, dann lass uns erst einmal zum Mittagessen gehen, und wir erklären dir dabei alles weitere, denn ich denke, du hast noch viele Fragen." sagte Desares zu Harry.

Sie führten ihn aus dem Zimmer heraus und gingen mit ihm Stockwerk tiefer. Als Harry sich dabei umsah, erkannte er in einem ziemlich großem Haus befinden musste. Was hatte Rosaly gesagt, wo er sich befand? Ach ja, auf Schloss Lichtenstein. Er sah sich fazieniert um, er war auf einem richtigen Schloss!

Überall wo sie langgingen, sah er Gemälde und Bilder, wo meist Hexen und Zauberer abgebildet waren. Manche zwinkertem ihm zu, oder winkten sogar kurz. Jetzt gingen sie an einer großen Flügeltür vorbei, wo ein großer Löwe mit Flügel abgebildet war. Später erfuhr er auch, dass dies ein goldener Greif war.

Dann bogen sie einmal rechts ab, um vor einer noch größeren Flügeltür als die ebend, stehen zu bleiben. Die Tür öffnete sich und sie traten ein.

Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als einen großen Raum sah, wo in der Mitte eine große Tafel stand und mindestens 12 Personen locker Platz hatten. Sie setzten sich und Rosaly klatschte zweimal kurz in die Hände.

* * *

Jetzt noch ein kleines Review und alle sind glücklich! 


	5. Was nun?

Hier bin ich wieder, sorry, das es ein bisschen gedauert hat, hatte aber in letzter Zeit viel zu tun!

Hier die Reviewantworten:

laser-jet: hi, eigentlich wusste ich nicht, das es wirklich ein Schloss Lichtenstern gibt, ich hatte mir den Namen ausgedacht, mit der Bedeutung Licht Hoffnung, Stern Universum Unendlich, also Unendlich Hoffnung g

Roter Draconis: Der Onkel Väterlichseits kommt leider erst viel später, du kannst ja so länge rumrätselng

Chrissy227: Na hoffentlich beantwortet dir dieses Kapitel auch ein paar deiner fragen :-)

Jeanuts: Gute Schlussfolgerung, das wird später noch eine größere Rolle spielen, aber psst! nicht weitersagen ;-)

Schoggi: Ich mag es auch wenn Harry superkräfte hat :-), über James Eltern werde ich mich noch nicht äußern, und Lily wurde als Schlammblut beschimpft, da ihre Eltern vor fast allen, auch vor ihr selbst geheimgehalten haben, das Ihre Mutter die Anführerin der Elfen und Ihr Vater ein Mächtiger magus ist. Sie haben es gemacht, weil in der Zeit ja Voldemort wütete und sie im geheimen gegen Voldemort gearbeitet haben. Gedanken über paarings hab ich mir noch nicht wirklich gemacht, und wenn wird harry erst viel später eine Freundin bekommen, weil er vorher keine Zeit dafür hat. Viel spass mit dem neuen Kapi!

heimess:hi, schön das dir die geschichte gefällt, Petunia wird später noch eine größere Rolle spielen, aber pssst! nicht weitersagen ;-)

silvertrust: hi, ich denke eher, das er froh ist jetzt jemanden zu haben, nachdem Sirius tot ist. Bei mir ist er (Noch!) nicht so ein großer Rebell ;-)

Minilein: hi, schön das dir meine Geschichte so gefällt, die Fragen werden sich im Laufe der Geschichte auch noch klären, und du hast auch nichts Falsch verstanden :-) viel spass mit dem neuen Kapi!

u-r-only-my-shadow: jo, ich hab ein kleines Problem mit den Zeiten, aber irgendwie unterlaufen mir da immer wieder unbemerkt Fehler rein. Das ich mal Lichtenstein geschrieben habe, ist mir gar nicht aifgefallen, aber es sol Lichten**stern **heißen. Viel spass mit dem neuen Kapi!

katze: Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, das die Dialoge immer zu kurz waren, ich achte mal mehr darauf, danke für den Hinweis und viel spass mit dem neuen Kapi!

Hier jetzt das neue Kapitel!

* * *

**Was nun?**

Dumbledore schaute sich um, ob alle da waren.

Er war eben im Personenarchiv im Ministerium, um nach dem Namen Desares zu suchen. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber er glaubte ihn zu kennen. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, hieß Lilys Vater Desares und er glich der Beschreibung von Moody, aber Lilys Eltern waren Muggel und schon lange tot. Er erinnerte sich an jenem Tag, als er, nachdem er von einem Todesserangriff auf sie gehört hatte, sofort dorthin appariert ist, was für ein Anblick es war. Das Haus war in die Luft gesprengt worden und nur noch die Grundmauern standen. Mit grimmiger Miene hatte er damals festgestellt, das um und im Haus viele tote und verletzte Todesser lagen. Aber Lilys Eltern hatte er nicht gefunden. Noch nicht mal ihre Leichen.

Auch im Archiv fand er nicht mehr als das was er schon wusste und einen anderen mit dem Namen Desares konnte er auch nicht finden. Er würde wohl mal bei Gelegenheit nach Harrys Vorfahren nachforschen. Vielleicht ergaben sich dort ein paar Hinweise.

Dumbledore riss sich aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte nachher noch genug Zeit um über solche Dinge nachzudenken. Jetzt musste er erst einmal die Versammlung führen.

"Liebe Ordensmitglieder, ich freue mich das ihr alle so schnell kommen konnten, setzt euch bitte, damit wir anfangen können."

Er wartete kurz bis Ruhe einkehrte und fuhr dann fort. Er erzählte in Kurzform von der Entführung Harrys und alles, was sie bei Mr. Dursley und Mrs. Figg rausgefunden hatten. Nur erwähnte er nicht, das der Magier Desares hieß, was auch niemanden aufiehl.

"Die nächsten Schritte werden sein, dass wir nach Informationen suchen und versuchen Harry Briefe zu schreiben, den wir mit einem Aufspürzauber belegen. Außerdem werden wir noch andere nützlich Zauber raussuchen."

"Aber was ist, wenn wir ihn nicht finden?" rief Molly Weasley besorgt. "Wer weiß, wer ihn da entführt hat und was sie mit ihm anstellen werden!"

"Wenn wir nichts neues erfahren und ihn nicht finden, müssen wir wohl oder übel auf Schulanfang warten, und darauf vertrauen, dass er dort ist. Aber wir werden jetzt erst einmal alles in Bewegung setzten, um ihn zu finden." sagte Dumbledore.

Dann schaute er zu Professor Snape: "Severus, währest du bitte so freundlich, in den Todesserkreisen und bei Voldemort nachzuforschen, was sie wissen?"

"Ja natürlich, Albus." antwortete Snape. "Gibt es sonst noch etwas?" fragte er.

"Nein, du kannst sofort los. Sei bitte vorsichtig." sagte Dumbledore und daraufhin erhob sich Professor Snape nickte kurz Dumbledore zu und schritt zur Tür raus."

Danach wandte sich Dumbledore an die Ministeriumsarbeiter Kingsley, Tonks, Arthur und Alastor.

"Könntet ihr bitte die Entführung von Harry vertuschen und euch ein bisschen im Ministerium umhorchen, ob jemand etwas weis, oder gewisse Andeutungen über Harry macht? Danke."

Und so verteilte Dumbledore Aufgaben an fast alle Ordensmitglieder. So sollen sich Charlie, Bill und Fleur, die mittlerweile auch im Orden ist, im Ausland umsehen und denen Bescheid sagen, die bereits auf ihren Posten im Ausland sind.(Dumbledore wusste, dass Voldemort momentan nicht in England ist, aber er weis nicht genau wo er sich im Moment aufhält. Desshalb hat er viele ins Ausland gescickt, damit sie ihn aufspüren.)

Fred und George überprüfen die Winkelgasse und Nokturnallee und haben ein Auge auf alles was dort geschieht. Minerva, Filius und Hagrid sollen die Schulbibliothek auf den Kopf stellen und Remus und Hestia Jones sollen mit Hermine und Ron ins Archiv um nach effektiven Aufspürzaubern suchen.

Er selbst will nach Harrys Vorfahren forschen.

Das nächste Treffen war zwei Tage später angesetzt. Und sie hatten so gut wie nicht herausgefunden. Gut, sie wussten, dass Voldemort tobte, weil er Harry nicht fassen konnte und fanden ein paar sehr gute Aufspürzauber, aber sie haben überhaupt nichts vom Verbleib Harrys herausgefunden und über Desares wissen sie ja auch noch nichts. Auch Dumbledore konnte nichts über Harrys Vorfahren herausfinden. Alle Dokumente darüber sind einfach verschwunden.

Nach dem entäuschenden Treffen aber blieben Remus, Minerva, Hagrid, Ron, Hermine, Arthur und Molly Weasley mit Dumbledore noch dort. Sie wollten jetzt Briefe mit Eulen zu Harry schicken und ein paar Aufspürzauber versuchen, die sie gefunden hatten.

"Bevor wir die Briefe verschicken, würde ich gerne wissen wer alles einen Brief verschickt." sagte Dumbledore als sie sich alle hingesetzt haben. Es meldeten sich alle außer Mr. Weasley und Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore sah in die Runde.

"Ich werde ihn den normalen Schulbrief schicken und ich denke ist ist gut wenn Hermine, Ron und Hagrid ihm als seine engsten Freunde auch einen schicken. Auch du, Remus, solltest ihn einen schreiben. Du bist der letzte der Rumtreiber."

"Aber warum darf ich keinen Brief schicken, Albus. Er ist doch fast mein Sohn!" empörte sich Molly Weasley.

"Aus einem einfachen Grund Molly. Wir dürfen ihn jetzt nicht mit Briefen überschwemmen, denn ich bin guter Dinge, das er die Briefe bekommt. Er ist ja nicht bei den Todessern. Und ich denke, das es ihm da, wo er jetzt ist gut geht. Aber nichtdestotrotz hat er vor kurzem erst seinen Paten verloren und wie ich ihn kenne und wie ihr an den kurzen Briefen gesehen habt, die ihr von ihm bekommen habt, brauch er erstmal etwas abstand und Zeit für sich."

Dumbledore wusste, das er nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt hat, denn es gab ja nicht nur Todesser die böse sind, aber er hoffte das es Harry gut ging.

Molly wollte noch was sagen, aber ein Blick von ihrem Mann ließ sie schweigen.

"Verfasst jetzt bitte die Briefe, in einer Stunde treffen wir uns wieder hier, das müsste reichen um sie zu schreiben. Ich bereite solange mit Professor McGonagall alles für die Zauber vor."

Damit waren alle entlassen und zogen sich in ihre Zimmer zurück.

* * *

Ron saß grade an dem Tisch in seinem Zimmer und dachte nach, was er Harry schreiben konnte als es klopfte. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er wie Hermine weinend reinkam. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an.

Ron wusste nicht was er machen sollte und so tat er das einzig vernüftige. Er stand auf, ging zu Hermine und nahm sie tröstend in seine Arme. Er streichelte sie über ihren Kopf und ihren Rücken und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte zu, während er sie langsam in Richtung Bett bugsierte, damit sie sich setzen konnte.

Hermine war vollkommen aufgelöst. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich nur um Harry. Sie hatte wahnsinnige Angst um ihn. Wenn es jetzt doch Todesser waren die Harry entführt hatten. Und wenn nicht, wer war es dann? Und was wollten die von Harry? Wie es ihm jetzt wohl geht?

Sie drückte sich näher an Ron, wie der verdutzt bemerkte. Sie schluchtzte immer noch in seine Schulter. Er hatte Hermine noch nie so aufgelöst gesehen wie jetzt. Irgendwie genoss er es, dass Hermine sich näher an ihn drückte. Aber jetzt war es der Falsche Augenblick. Er schob Hermine etwas von sich, damit er sie ansehen konnte und sagte: "Hermine, es geht ihn bestimmt gut. Das werden wir sehen, wenn er unsere Briefe beantwortet. Hast du deinen schon fertig?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weis nicht was ich ihn schreiben soll. Ich hab solche Angst um ihn."

"Da geht es dir nicht anderst als mir" antwortete Ron.

Dann machte er einen Vorschlag. "Lass uns doch den Brief gemeinsam schreiben."

"Ok, das ist wahrscheinlich das beste."

Ron holte Pergament, Feder und Tinte vom Tisch und setzte sich wieder zu Hermine aufs Bett, und sie verfassten einen Brief an Harry.

Als sie fertig waren wusch Hermine ihr Gesicht noch mal mit kaltem Wasser, damit man es ihr nicht ansah, das sie geweint hatte, und sie gingen die Treppe hinunter, schlichen leise, wegen Mrs. Black, durch die Eingangshalle und gingen ins Zimmer zu den anderen.

Die waren schon alle da und hatten sich um einen Tisch herum aufgestell, wo zwei offene Bücher lagen, eine Karte von Großbritanien und Irland, eine Karte von Europa und eine Karte wo die ganze Welt drauf ist. Außerdem lag dort noch ein grün-weislich aussehendes Pulver in einer kleinen weißen Schale.

Sie stellten sich mit dazu und Dumbledore bat sie, ihm die Briefe zu geben.

"Wir haben den Brief zusammen geschrieben", sagte Ron und schaute Dumbledore etwas unsicher an.

Der zwinkerte belustigt hinter seinen halbvormigen Brillenglasern und lächelte sie freundlich an, bevor er Hermine den Brief abnahm. Als Dumbledore den Brief rausnahm, wollte Ron etwas sagen, doch Dumbledore kam ihm zuvor.

"Ich werde den Brief nicht lesen, Mr. Weasly. Zweifelsohne geht das nur Harry, ihnen und Mrs. Granger etwas an. Ich möchte ihn nur mit diesem Pulver besträuen." Auf Hermines zweifelnden und fragenden Blick fügte er noch hinzu: "Dieses Pulver ist sehr fein, und eine kleine Menge, wird auf jeden fall daran kleben bleiben da es mit einem Haftspuch bearbeitet ist. Es ist ein Aufspürzauber über diesem Pulver, das auf einem Zauberspuch reagiert und es auf diesen Karten zeigt, wo der Brief grade ist. Der Nachteil ist, der Spruch funktioniert nur einmal und hält leider nur für etwa fünf Minuten. Deshalb werde ich alle vier Briefe damit bestäuben.

Minerva hat auch noch einen anderen Zauberspuch gefunden, den kann man aber leider nur einmal in jedem Lebensjahr der Person anwenden, und auch nur, wenn die Person nicht über Zwanzig Jahre ist. Das heißt, das wir ihn jetzt einmal anwenden können, und nach seinem Geburtstag einmal, wenn es sein muss."

"Und was bewirkt der, Albus?" fragte ein etwas ungeduldiger Remus.

"Damit kann man für ekzakt eine Minute mit der ausgewählten Person Kommunizieren. Dass bedeutet, er hört uns in seinen Gedanken und kann uns antworten. Aber wir kümmern uns am besten erst einmal um die Briefe. Das können wir danach besprechen."

Hagrid und Remus gaben Dumbledore zum Bestäuben noch ihre Briefe, (der Schulbrief war schon fertig) und Dumbledore sprach noch den Zauber darüber aus. Es war ein sehr langer und komplizierter Spruch, den Dumbledore vom Buch ablesen musste. Hermine erkannte, als sie in das Buch schaute, das dies ein sehr alter Spruch ist, da er in alte Runen geschrieben ist, die Hermine selbst nicht genau lesen konnte. Dann holte Ron seine Eule Pig und Remus, Hagrid und Dumbledore nahmen die Schuleulen. Sie befestigten die Briefe an sie und gingen ans Fenster um die Eulen losfliegen zu lassen. Jeder sah den Eulen hoffnungsvoll nach, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Dann drehten sie sich wieder zu Dumbledore um wegen diesen anderen Zauber zu diskutieren.

* * *

Ich hätte gerne noch ein Review leisesichzuWortmeld  



	6. Ein kleiner Schlossrundgang

Hi, tut mir wirklich leid, das ihr so lange warten musstet. Ich geb zu, das ich einfach in letzter zeit keine lust mehr hatte und nicht mehr wusste, wie ich weiter schreiben sollte, aber im moment bin ich wieder im Schreibfieber und das nächste Kapi wird nicht solange dauern, da es schon so gut wie fertig ist.

hier die Reviewantworten:

laser-jet: viel Spass beim weiterlesen!

silvertrust: ich weis noch nicht, wie Ron sich genau endtwickeln wird, aber er ist etwas sensilber als vorher aber wird auch noch Phasen haben, wo er lieber hätte den Mund halten sollen ;-)

Jeanuts: sorry, aber wenn ich längere Kapis machen soll, wird es wahrscheinlich noch länger dauern, bis wieder eins raus ist. aber im Normalfall mache ich immer so um die 2000 Wörter pro Kapi

Chrissy227: freut mich, das dir das Kapi gefallen hat , aber wie lange Dumbledore im dunkeln tappen wird, weis ich noch nicht.

Minnilein: hi, ich denke, das Kapitel wird dir gefallen, da, wie du es wünschtest, was über Harry drin steht ;-)

Roh-Diamant: hi, sorry für die vielen fehler, ich habe zwar eine Beta, aber sie korigiert glaube ich nur die Rechtschreibfehler raus. Wenn du lust hast, würde ich mich freuen, wenn du die Fehler rauskoriegieren möchtest. Meine e-mail ist julezikade,de schreib mir einfach wenn du lust dazu hast :-)

Zauberscherze: was mit der Post passiert, verate ich noch nicht, aber ich kann dir sagen, das sie noch bei Harry ankommt :-)

Master: freut mich, das sie dir gefällt. viel spass beim lesen!

Blindfisch: schnell habe ich zwar nicht grade weitergeschrieben, ich hoffe aber, das es dir auch weiter so gut gefällt!

* * *

**Ein kleiner Schlossrundgang**

Keine Sekunde nachdem Rosaly in die Hände klatschte, erschien ein festliches Mittagsessen. Es gab fast alles was man sich wünschen konnte und erinnerte Harry sehr an Hogwarts. Doch er hatte keinen großen Hunger und tat sich nur ein paar kleine Kartoffeln mit Soße und ein kleines Stück Fleisch auf seinen Teller. Er dachte darüber nach, was er eben alles erfahren hatte. 'Ich hab eine Familie' ging ihm immer wieder im Kopf rum.

Rosaly sah und konnt es sich auch denken, dass Harry wohl im Moment ziemlich viele Fragen durch den Kopf gingen. Deshalb ermunterte sie ihn, sie zu stellen.

Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken.

"Ich habe überlegt, wie es hier jetzt weiter geht, denn viel Zeit haben wir ja nicht. Ich meine, ihr habt ja Lehrer für mich organiesiert, aber in gut fünf Wochen fängt die Schule wieder an. In so kurzer Zeit kann man doch unmöglich genug lernen um Voldemort, den dunklesten Zauberer der Welt besiegen. Der einzigste, vor dem Voldemort je Angst hatte und immer noch hat ist Dumbledore, und so stark wie Dumbledore zu werden, reichen doch niemals 5 Wochen aus!" erklärte Harry fast schon verzweifelt.

"Wegen dem Problem mit der Zeit haben wir uns auch schon Gedanken gemacht. Wir konnten so etwas ähnliches wie einen Zeitumkehrer besorgen, nur das man damit länger in die Zeit zurück reisen kann. Du weist doch, was ein Zeitumkehrer ist, oder?" fragte Desares.

"Ja, Meine Freundin Hermine hatte einen in ihrem dritten Schuljahr. Sie wollte mehr Fächer belegen als sie Zeit hatte und Professor McGonagall hat einen vom Ministerium bekommen, da Hermine wirklich gut in der Schule war und die Chance haben sollte, so viel zu lernen wie sie möchte." erklärte Harry.

"Ja, ich erinnere mich. So habt ihr auch Sirius gerettet, stimmts?" sagte Rosaly.

Harry war verwirrt. "Woher weist du davon?" "Wir haben ein paar gute Informationsquellen." antwortete Desares mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

"Kommen wir am besten wieder zum Thema zurück, Harry. Hier wirst du also ungefähr doppelt so viel Zeit verbringen wie du es eigentlich machen würdest. In Hogwarts wirst du weiter Lernen. Wir werden dir dafür einen normalen Zeitumkehrer mitgeben und ein Lager im Verbotenen Wald aufschlagen, wo sich einige Leute von uns Aufhalten werden und dich nachts oder auch wenn du Zeit hast trainieren können. Wir selbst werden zwar nicht die ganze Zeit da sein können, aber kommen sicher auch mal ab und zu. Wir haben auch schon überlegt, ob wir jemanden mit Vielsafttrank einschleusen werden damit du für eine etwas längere Zeit unbemerkt dort raus kannst. Aber das werden wir am besten noch einmal etwas später besprechen.

Was möchtest du noch wissen?"

Harry überlegte kurz.

"Was werde ich alles lernen müssen?"

Rosaly seufzte.

"Leider eine ganze Menge. Als erstes musst du deine Magie mehr beherschen können. Wir werden dir als erstes ein paar neue Zauber beibringen. Dann lernst du apparieren, ohne den Zauberstab zu Zaubern, ganz wichtig Oklumentik und Legimens, alte Druidenzauber, Auras sehen, eventuell sogar Naturmagie und Elemente, wenn du eins hast. Ach ja, wir werden dir beibringen ein Animagus zu werden."

Harry war überrascht.

"Das ist ja eine ganze Menge." meinte er nach ein paar Sekunden.

"Und leider noch nicht alles." mischte sich Desares ein.

Harry schaute unglaubig.

"Du wirst noch in Kampfsportarten trainiert. Das verbessert deine Reflexe und macht dich ausdauernder. Außerdem kannst du dich dann auch in Muggelgegenden wirksam verteidigen.

Wir haben gedacht, das du erst mal den Kampf ohne Waffen lernst. So eine Mischung zwischen Karate, Judo und Kung Fu. Später dann Schwert- und Dolchkampf, am besten noch Stabkampf davor. Und Bogenschießen und Messerwerfen auch noch. Und natürlich Reiten nicht zu vergessen!"

"War das _jetzt _alles?" fragte Harry schon fast verzweifelt.

Jetzt sprach Rosaly wieder.

"Nein, leider noch nicht."

"Was denn noch alles?"

"Na ja," sprach Rosaly nach kurzem Zögern.

"Dir werden noch ein paar Tricks in Spionage und Tarnung beigebracht, du lernst den Umgang mit vielen verschiedenen magischen Tieren, die wir hier haben, du musst Heilzauber und erste Hilfe können und außerdem musst du noch für die Schule lernen und wir bringen dir noch Tanzen bei."

Harry starrte sie an.

"Soll das ein Witz gewesen sein? Wozu brauch ich denn Tanzen?"

Desares schmunzelte.

Harry sah ihn an und als er bemerkte, das er von ihm wohl keine Antwort bekommt drehte er sich zu Rosaly. Die antwortete ihm auch gleich.

"Ich hab dir doch vorhin erklärt, dass ich die Königin der Hochelfen bin, nicht war?"

Harry nickte, noch immer nicht wissend, waorauf seine Großmutter eigentlich hinaus will.

"Da deine Eltern schon gestorben sind, bist du der nächste Trohnfolger. Und von dem wird erwartet, dass er tanzen kann."

"Aber wieso?"

Rosaly zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das war schon immer so. Und was ist denn so schlimm, wenn du tanzen kannst?"

"Eigentlich nichts, aber ich hab doch so schon so wenig Zeit!"

"Das bekommen wir auch noch unter" grinste ihn sein Großvater an.

"Ok, wenn das jetzt alles war."

"Ähm..." meinte Rosaly nur dazu.

"Was? Noch mehr? Wieviel soll ich denn noch lernen! Das schafft doch niemand, jetzt ist es schon unmöglich!" entrüstete sich Harry lautstark.

"Tut und leid Harry, aber eine Sache ist da noch." sie machte eine kleine Pause. "Du musst noch ein paar Sprachen lernen, dass wird allerdings nicht so schwer werden, weil es da einen nützlichen kleinen Zauber gibt, um sie schneller zu lernen."

Jetzt mischte sich Desares mit ein. "Es gibt bei vielen Dingen die du lernen musst, Zauber oder Tränke, die dir helfen können, dadurch kannst du es schaffen, einen Großteil hier zu lernen. Was du nicht schaffts kannst du ja auch in Hogwarts weiter üben."

Währendessen sie Harrys Fragen geklärt hatten, haben sie ihr Mittagessen aufgegessen und man räumte nun grade den Nachtisch (Schokopudding mit Vanillesoße) ab.

Harry sah Großeltern gespannt an. "Was machen wir jetzt?"

Desares dachte kurz nach und erklärte dann: "Jetzt werden wir dir am Besten erst einmal das Haus und die Umgebung zeigen, dann kannst du dein Zimmer einrichten und wenn noch Zeit ist, können wir ja vielleicht noch ein bischen Okklumentik üben."

Harry verzog sein Gesicht.

Desares sah es. "Es ist wirklich wichtig, du musst es können bevor du nach Hogwarts gehst. Außerdem können wir dich nicht eher in den meisten Dingen einweihen, bevor du es kannst. Zu groß ist die Gefahr, das Voldemort es herausfinden darf."

"Vielleicht darfst du ja, wenn du dich anstrengst und es dann kannst deine Freunde mal kurz besuchen." machte Rosaly Harry Mut.

"Wirklich?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

"Ja, wenn du es kannst, spricht nichts dagegen." schmunzelte Desares über Harrys Freude.

"Aber lasst und jetzt erst mal die Führung machen, damit du dich hier nicht verläufst." lächelte Rosaly.

"Ja, was möchtest du zuerst sehen? Das Schloss, die Außengebäude oder die Umgebung?" fragte ihn sein Großvater.

"Harry überlegte. "Ich weis nicht, vielleicht zuerst das Schloss?"

"Ok. Na, dann komm mal mit. Wir fangen am besten von unten an und gehen dann nach oben."

Sie gingen aus dem Essaal raus unt wanten sich nach rechts. Dann ging es die Treppe runter. Harry viel auf, dass es hier ziemlich viele Bilder gab. Das Haus musste wirklich riesig sein. Zwischendurch erklärte Rosaly Harry den Aufbau des Schlosses.

"Unser Schloss ist in vier Bereiche aufgeteilt. Es gibt den Ost- und Westflügel, den Mittelteil und die riesigen Kellergewölbe, die sich auch noch unter einem Großteil der Ländereien erstrecken."

Als sie unten an der Treppe angekommen waren, sah sich Harry erst einmal erstaunt um. Die Eingangshalle war riesig, und das Tor, das von draußen hereinführten, war bestimmt auch fast 4 meter hoch. Es führten zwei geschwungene Treppen hinauf in den ersten Stock und an den großen Fenstern hingen rotgoldene lange Vorhänge. Sie führten Harry zwischen den beiden Treppen hindurch durch eine etwas unscheinbarere Tür.

Rosaly und Desares zeigten Harry die Kellergewölbe, wo große Mengen an Vorräten gelagert wurden und auch Wohnplatz für etwa 2000 Krieger, Unterschlupf für bis zu nochmals 3000 Schutzsuchende und -bedürftige, und eine vielzahl von Trainingsräumen.

Der Ost-Flügel war nur für Gäste eingerichtet! Sie konnten nochmal bis zu 4000 Personen beherbergen. Harry konnte sich immer noch nicht die gesammte größe des Schlosses vorstellen!

Im Moment waren sie grade wieder in der Eingangshalle. Sie wollten ihm jetzt die Bibiothek zeigen. Sie gingen eine der geschwungenen Treppen hinauf in den ersten Stock und kamen genau vor einen Tor mit zwei großen Flügeltüren an. Auf den Türen waren Symbole und hübsche aber schlichte Verzierungen eingeschnitzt. Desares öffnete die Tür und sie gingen hinein.

Harry stand der Mund offen! Diese Bücherei musste ungefähr fünfmal so groß sein wie die in Hogwarts! Und die war schon ziemlich groß! Die Bücherregale waren ungefähr 6 Meter hoch, und hatten nach zwei Meter höhe, zwei mal einen kleinen Sims, wo man langgehen konnte und an die oberen Bücher rankam. Die Regale erschreckten sich über den ganzen Mittelteil des Schlosses und Rosaly erzählte Harry, das es nocheinmal so einen Saal mit sovielen Büchern direkt über ihnen gab. Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Sie gingen durch die Regale bis zum hinteren Ende des Raumes, wo eine große gemütlich aussehende Sitzecke und mehrere Schreibtische standen. Dahinter sah Harry noch eine Wendeltreppe, die hinauf führte.

"Hier unten stehen die Bücher, die Allgemeine Sachen enthalten, die sind für jeden zugänglich, der hier wohnt. Die Bücher über uns( ich meine natürlich im Raum über sie) dürfen nicht alle lesen. Die sind entweder von meinem Elfenvolk, weswegen sie nur bestimmte Leute lesen dürfen oder zu mächtig und gefährlich wenn sie in falsche Hände geraten. Des halb ist sie von einem Schutzbann umgeben. Wir können dir noch bis heute abend zutritt gewähren. Wir müssen aber erst mal die Schutzbanne ändern. Dann kannst du uneingeschränkten Zutritt haben. Wir bitten dich aber, das du Bücher nicht mitnimmst, sondern im Raum lässt." erklärte Desares.

"Ok, und dann darf ich immer hierher, wann ich will?" vergewisserte sich Harry.

"Ja natürlich, wenn du noch Zeit dafür hast" lächelte Rosaly.

Hary verzog das Gesicht.

"Komm, gehen wir jetzt in den West-Flügel. Unten gibt es Lehräume und Labore und Krankenzimmer. Darüber gibt es noch ein paar Besprechungeräume und Säle. Oben wohnen wir."

Sie führten Harry aus der Bibiothek raus und gingen zum Zum West-Flügel, wo sie ihn rumführten. Danach ging es per Kamin nach oben in ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer.

"Dieser Bereich des Schlosses ist nur für uns und ausgewählte Personen zugängig."

Sie gingen aus dem Zimmer raus und eine Treppe hoch. Dann standen sie wieder vor der Tür wo der Löwe eingeschnitzt ist, den Harry schon auf dem Weg zum Esssaal aufgefallen war.

"Das ist dein Zimmer, Harry. Wir dachten, dass wir dir das Turmzimmer geben. Man hat eine wunderbare Ausicht von hier oben."

"Geh nur rein." ermunterte seine Großmutter ihn, als sie sah, dass Harry noch zögerte.

Er öffnete die Tür und famd sich in einem kleinen Voraum wieder, wo fünf Türen weiterführten.

Desares zeigte auf die Tür ganz links. "Dahinter ist ein Aufenhalts- und Besprechungs Raum. Hinter der zweiten und dritten Tür gibt es Gästezimmer. Da können deine Freunde mal unterkommen, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist. Hinter der 4. Tür geht es zu deinem Reich. Ein Wohnzimmer, ein Schlafzimmer, ein Bad, ein Arbeitzimmer, eine kleine Küche einen Trainingsraum und eine kleine Bücherei. und wenn du durch die letzte Tür gehst, kommst du ins Turmzimmer von unseren höchsten Turm. Komm bitte mal mit, wir möchten dir oben mal was zeigen.

Sein Großvater schloss die Tür auf und sie gingen nach oben, wo sie vor einer zweiten Tür wieder stehen blieben. Wieder holte Desares einen Schlüssel hervor.

Warum ist dieser Turm so gesichert? wunderte sich Harry und schaute Rosaly nur fragend an. Diese lächelte nur still und aufmunternd zurück. Er wandte sich wieder zu Desares, der ihm die Tür aufhielt und ihn mit einem Nicken anwies vorauszugehen.

Er betrat den Raum und sah in einem blauschimmernden Bannkreis etwas liegen, was er nur von einer Abbildung in einem Buch her kannte. Etwas was nur die wenigsten Leute jemals zu Gesicht bekommen. Etwas so seltenes, das es einfach unglaublich ist.

Cliffi!

* * *

hihi, wenn ihr wissen wollt wie es weiter geht, könnt ihr mir ja ein nettes Review schreiben ;-) 


	7. Von Lehrern und Okklumentik

Hallo!

Wie versprochen müsst ihr diesmal nicht so lange auf das Kapi warten :-)

Merlin1991: diesmal ist das Kapi schneller oben ;-)

Zauberscherze: Tja mal sehen, ob ich Hermine überhaupt in die Bibiothek lasse :-) Aber du hast recht, Harry muss ganz schön viel lernen, aber er muss ja auch Voldemort besiegen können.

Jeanuts: Also ich schreibe diese Story auf jeden fall weiter, auch wenn der sechste band schon draußen ist. viel spass!

kissangel: Hier erfährst du was er sieht ;-)

Blindfisch: heißt das ich soll nicht weiterschreiben, damit du nicht süchtig wirst ? ;-) Viel spass mit dem neuen Kapi!

Minnilein: Schön das dich die Story so begeistert Viel spass auch weiterhin!

laser-jet: viel Spass damit!

Schoggi: tja, alles Falsch geraten :-) Es ist ein ... ...musst du schon selber lesen

Chrissy227: viel Spass bei dem neuen Kapi!

_

* * *

_

**Von Lehrern und Okklumentik**

_Er sah in einem blauschimmernden Bannkreis etwas liegen, was er nur von einer Abbildung in einem Buch her kannte. Etwas was nur die wenigsten Leute jemals zu Gesicht bekommen. Etwas so seltenes, das es einfach unglaublich ist._

"Ist das wirklich ein Phönix-Ei?" flüsterte Harry gebannt.

"Ja, Harry. Wir haben es mal bekommen, als wir jemanden das Leben gerettet haben. Er sagte damals zu uns, dass das Ei noch lange brüten muss und wir jemanden dafür erwählen sollen, der es würdig ist, es zu bekommen. Wie du an den haarfeinen Riss siehst, wird er bald schlüpfen, ich denke so vielleicht zwei bis drei Wochen noch. Und dann soll er dir gehören. Und nun mach den Mund wieder zu sonst fliegen noch Fliegen hinein." erklärte sein Großvater.

Denn Harrys Mund war nach dem letzten Satz nach unten geklappt.

"Ihr wollt ihn einfach mir schenken? Woher wollt ihr Wissen, das ich würdig bin, ich kennt mich doch garnicht."Er wurde immer leiser bis er am Ende nur noch flüsterte. "Und außerdem, ist doch auch Sirius nur wegen mir gestorben. Ich hab ihn umgebracht." Er schaute traurig auf den Boden und wagte nicht, seine Großeltern anzusehen.

Rosaly ging zu ihm und legte ihren arm um ihn. „Es ist NICHT deine Schuld!" sagte sie mit Nachtruck. „Im Gegenteil, es war sehr mutig von dir ins Ministerium zu gehen und ihn retten zu wollen. Du..."

„Nein!" unterbrach sie Harry. "Es ist ganz allein meine Schuld. ICH hätte richtig Oklumentik lernen sollen. ICH hätte auch den Spiegel von Sirius nutzen können oder zu Snape gehen können. Stattdessen bringe ich meine Freunde und mich in Gefahr! Sie hätten alle sterben können und Sirius ist doch auch gestorben! Und dann diese bescheuerte Prophezeihung! Das ist einfach nicht fair."

Harry hatte keine Kraft mehr, er lies sich in Rosalys Arme fallen und weinte sich aus, während sie ihm beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte. Es tat ihm gut sich endlich mal von der Seele reden zu können.

Nach ein paar Minuten richtete sich Harry auf. „Entschuldigung" murmelte er leise.

„Du must dich doch dafür nicht entschuldigen!" Entrüstete sich sein Großvater der bis dahin geschwiegen hatte.

„Es ist nicht ganz einfach für dich. Du stehst fast jeden Schuljahr Voldemort gegenüber, erlebst und überlebst die gefährlichsten Abenteuer und trägst eine Last auf deinen Schultern, die ein mancher Erwachsene nicht zu tragen vermag. Du wirst einmal ein ziemlich mächtiger Zauberer und schaffst es Voldemort zu besiegen. Du wirst mächtiger als Voldemort und sogar Dumbledore. Du musst nur an dich glauben!

Nun lass und erst einmal zu Abend essen, Die Zeit ist eh zu knapp um dir die anderen Gebäude und die Umgebung zu zeigen. Das können wir auch auf morgen früh verschieben." meinte sein Großvater

"Übrigens ist nach dem Abendessen noch eine kleine Informationsrunde mit deinen neuen Lehrern. Die findet in den Raum statt, wo du angekommen bist. Aber jetzt gehen wir erst einmal essen. Ach ja, die Essenszeiten sind normalerweise immer zu einer festen Zeit. Um acht gibt es Frühstück, um eins Mittagessen und um neunzehn Uhr Abendessen."

"Ok." sagte Harry, dachte aber grade, dass die Zeit aber schnell vorbeigegangen sein musste, wenn es jetzt schon um sieben ist.

Sie gingen wieder in den Esssaal und diesmal verlief das Essen im großen und ganzen schweigend. Nachdem sie mit dem Nachtisch fertig waren, wandte sich Desares noch kurz an Harry, bevor sie den Raum verlassen wollten.

"Erschreck gleich nicht an der Anzahl deiner Lehrer. Es werden deutlich mehr sein als es in Hogwarts gibt und es sind Meister ihres Faches. Du wirst es also ziemlich schwer haben. Auch konnten leider noch nicht alle Lehrer da sein. Die kommen erst morgen oder übermorgen. Außerdem bitte ich dich nach dem Treffen noch kurz dazubleiben, ich möchte dir eine Okklumentik-Übung zeigen, die dich erstens vor Voldemort schützt und zweitens etwas gegen Albträume hilft."

"Woher weisst du, das ich Albträume hab." fragend blickte Harry ihn an.

"Ich selbst hab schon viele Menschen sterben sehen, denen ich sehr nahe war. Und am Anfang ging es mir auch ziemlich schlecht."

Sie konnten nicht weiterreden, da sie schon am Raum angekommen waren. Rosaly hielt ihnen die Tür auf und trotz Desares Vorwahrnung erschrak Harry als er in den vollen Raum trat. Im Raum saßen in der Sitzecke, bestimmt mehr als 25 Personen, wie Harry mit einem kurzen Blick feststellte.

Das Gemurmel, was man eben noch hören konnte, erstarb, als sich alle Harry und seinen Großeltern zuwandten. Sie setzten sich an einem ende des Tisches, das noch frei war und Harry besah sich nervös seine zukünftigen Lehrer.

"Ich denke wir machen erstmal eine kleine Vorstellungsrunde." meinte Desares und gab den rechts neben ihn sitzendem Herrn ein Handzeichen, das er beginnen sollte.

"Guten Abend Mr. Potter. Ich bin Alwin Madesare, 2. bester Weltduellmeister, und werde mit ihnen ihre Duellvertigkeiten tranieren."

Es ging weiter in der Runde.

"Hallo, Mr. Potter. Mein name ist Bianca Seldon. Ich werde ihnen, wenn sie sich ihrer Magie besser bewusst sind, die Naturmagie beibringen." sagte eine junge Frau mit langen braunen Haaren.

"N' Abend, Mr. Potter. Aurel Freedom mein Name. Ich werde ihnen Unterricht in Magische Geschöpfe geben. Doch seien sie gewarnt, es werden viel gefährlichere Geschöpfe sein, als in ihrer Schule."

Und so stellten sich die anderen Lehrer alle vor. Nachdem sich alle vorgestellt hatten, schwirrte Harry der Kopf von den vielen Namen, aber er musste auch grinsen, wer hätte gedacht, das Rita Kimmkorn eine so nette Schwester hätte. Und er auch den Cousin vom Zauberstabmacher Ollivander aus der Winkelgasse kennen gelernt.

**Rückblick:**

"Hi, ich bin Sophia Kimmkorn, ich unterrichte dich im Fach Verwandlung und helfe dir, Animagus zu werden." sagte sie freundlich.

"Was ist denn?" erkundigte sie sich sofort bei Harry, als er sie Misstrauisch und ablehnbar anschaute. Harry hatte sich nähmlich sofort an Rita Kimmkorn erinnert, mir der er keine guten Erfahrungen gemacht hatte. Doch als der die Frage hörte, bemühte er sich wieder einen neutralen gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen und fragte vorsichtig: "Sind sie zufällig mit der Reporterin Rita Kimmkorn verwandt?"

Ihre Miene wurde säuerlich. "Ja, sie ist meine jüngere Schwester, aber wir können uns nicht wirklich leiden. Ich finde es einfach schrecklich, wie sie über die Leute herzieht und Lügen verbreitet. Doch was mich wundert , ist, das ich schon gut ein Jahr lang nichts mehr von ihr gehört hab, außer das Interview mit dir."

Harry grinste und musste an Hermine denken, die es geschaft hatte, das Geheimnis von Rita Kimmkorn zu lösen.

Sophia sah das Grinsen von Harry und forschte gleich nach.

"Sag mal, kann es sein, das du mehr darüber weist als ich?" fragte sie neugierig.

"Naja, meine Freundin Hermine hatte am ende von unserem vierten Schuljahr herausgefunden, dass sie ein unregistrierter Animagus ist und sie hat Rita Kimmkorn ungefähr eine Woche in einem Einmachglas festgehalten.

Hermine hatte sie erst wieder rausgelassen, als Rita ihr verspochen hatte, ein Jahr lang nichts mehr zu schreiben, und danach nur noch sachen die war sind." grinste Harry.

Sie fing laut an zu lachen.

"Habt ihr sie wirklich in einem einmachglas gefangen gehalten? Als Käfer? Klasse! Das hatte sie auch mal nötig!"

Jetzt mischte sich ein etwas älterer Herr ein, der neben ihr saß.

"Hoffentlich sperrst du uns dann nicht auch alle in Gläser, wenn rauskommt, das die hälfte von uns auch Animagies sind. Das kann sehr ungemütlich werden."

Harry wurde rot.

"Na für dich bräuchten wir dann ja auch gleich ein riesiges Aquaruim mit dir als Wal!"

sagte Aurel Freedom, Harrys Magische Geschöpfe Lehrer, vorlaut.

Harry guckte etwas verwirt, während viele der Anwesenden losprusteten, kicherten und lachten.

"Könnt ihr euch noch an die Geschichte erinnern, als er seine Animagus-Form kennen lernte?" mischte sich jetzt noch eine Hexe ein.

Noch mehr Gelächter.

Harry wurde neugierig. "Was war denn da?" wollte er wissen.

Der Herr mit der Animagusform Wal antwortet ihm. "Das kann ich ihnen ein anderes mal erzählen, Mr. Potter. Ich werde sie in Zauberkunst und Verteidigung unterichten. Mein Name ist übrigens Leander Ollivander."

"Ollivander?" murmelte Harry überrascht und leise vor sich hin.

Doch Mr. Ollivander verstand ihn trotzdem und beantwortete sogleich die Frage, die Harry wohl beschäftigte. "Ich bin der Cousin von unserem Fabelhaften Zauberstabmacher aus der Winkelgasse. Und er ist auch Mitglied bei uns. Er kann sich aber im Moment nicht oft blicken lassen, da er ziemlich viel zu tun hat. Jetzt kommen grade wieder die vielen Erstklässler, die einen Zauberstab brauchen. Du wirst ihn später mal richtig kennen lernen."

Rückblick Ende

Nachdem sich die Lehrer alle verabschiedet haben, blieben nur noch Rosaly und Desares mit Harry allein im Raum zurück.

"Also, wie findest du deine Lehrer?" fragte Rosaly ihn neugierig.

"Bis jetzt find ich alle sympatisch, aber ich werde erst mal abwarten wie der Untericht bei ihnen ist." grinste Harry.

"Dann ist ja gut. Was du jetzt noch wissen musst ist, das du morgens vor den Aufstehen eine halbe Stunde Fitness-training und eine halbe Stunde erstmal reiten auf Pferden hast. Vormittags ist dann immer Theoretischen und schulischen Unterricht und nach dem Mittagessen Kampf- und MagieUnterricht.. Nach dem Abendessen, hast du dann Okklumentik und solche Sachen. Wir erwarten dich morgen um sechs hier im Raum." erklärte seine Großmutter ihm.

"Moment mal, du sagtest: erstmal reiten auf Pferden! Auf was soll man denn noch reiten?"

bemerkte Harry misstrauisch.

"Es gibt viele Tiere, die man Reiten kann. Zum Beispiel die gepflügelten Pferde und Hippogreife." mischte sich Desares ein. "Aber lass mir dir jetzt nur noch schnell deine Okklumentik-Übung zeigen, damit du ins Bett kommst und morgen richtig ausgeschlafen bist."

Harry nickte, während Rosaly aufstand, Harry kurz drückte, ihm eine gute Nacht wünschte und den Raum verließ.

Harry drehte sich zu seinen Großvater um und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Was weist du eigentlich über Okklumentik, Harry? fragte dieser.

Harry überlegte kurz und sagte dann: "Mit Okklumentik verschließt man seinen Geist, damit andere die Gedanken und Erinnerungen nicht lesen kann. Mehr weis ich nicht. Professor Snape hat es mir nie richtig erklärt, er sagte nur immer, dass ich meinen Kopf lehren muss, damit ich ihn abwehren kann."

"Kein Wunder, dass du noch kein Okklumentik kannst. Professor Snape hat die etwas brutale Art angewendet, doch da du so viele schlechte Erinnerungen hast, ist das nicht sehr förderlich, da es dich ziemlich anstrengt und ablenkt, außerdem wollte Professor Snape mit deiner Wut gegen ihn arbeiten, was vielleicht ganz gut gegen Voldemort geklappt hätte, aber da nicht nur Voldemort Okklumentik kann und du nicht gegen jeden Wut aufbringen kannst, werde ich es dir anderst beibringen."

Harry hörte interessiert zu.

"Stell dir das ungefähr so vor, dass du deine Gedanken im inneren deines Kopfes verstaust und drumherum eine Hülle erschaffst, wo keine Gedanken und keine Erinnerungen, rein gar nichts ist, außer einer großen Leere.

Da sich ein Legimencer immer von Gedanke zu Gedanke fortbewegt, kommt er erst gar nicht an deine Gedanken ran. Wenn du geübter bist, kannst du deinem Feind auch unwichtige oder sogar erfundene Gedanken und Erinnerungen schicken, und nebenbei, aber nur wenn du wirklich gut bist, auch in seine Gedanken rumgeistern. Jetzt aber versuche einfach gleich vor dem Schlafengehen alles wichtige im inneren zu vergraben und darum eine leere Hülle zu bilden.

Auch wenn du es noch nicht perfekt kannst, kann Voldemoert so nicht in deinen Geist eindringen oder dir Träume und Visionen schicken. Selbst er kann auf diese Entfernung nicht genug Konzentration und Kraft aufbringen um auch einen schwach geschützten Geist zu durchdringen." Schloss Desares seine Erklärungen.

Nachdem Harry seine Gedanken geordnet hatte, fragte er: "Wenn diese Methode viel effektiver ist, warum hat Snape mir es dann nicht so beigebracht?"

"Die Frage kann ich dir leider nicht beantworten, Harry. Da musst du deinen Zaubertrankprofessor schon selber Fragen. Aber jetzt ist schluss für heute, es ist schon fast 11 Uhr und du musst morgen früh raus."

Sie standen auf und Desares begleitete Harry noch bis zu seinem Turm. Bevor er ging, sagte er noch zu Harry: "Rosaly wird dich morgen früh kurz nach sieben hier abholen. Wir treffen uns dann morgen beim Frühstück. Gute Nacht, Harry!"

"Gute Nacht" erwiderte Harry und gähnte, als er durch die Tür ins Schlafzimmer trat.

* * *

also wenn es euch gefallen hat, dann hinterlasst mir bitte ein Review!

Und noch was wichtiges! Ich werde diese Geschichte, auch wenn band 6 schon draußen ist, auf jeden fall weiterschreiben!

bis bald!


End file.
